


When the world is ours but the world is not your kind of thing

by bennettmp339



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Bars and Pubs, Captain America Steve Rogers, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Secret Relationship, not as dark as those tags make it seem, the avengers have a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennettmp339/pseuds/bennettmp339
Summary: After a bad day as an Avenger, Bucky sees Steve Rogers have an intimate moment with an unknown man.





	When the world is ours but the world is not your kind of thing

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for MCU Kink Bingo, bingo square O-5 (Secret Relationship).
> 
> Title is from the song [ "You're The Best Thing About Me" by U2](https://open.spotify.com/track/2dhJM2skHC9D41gHj34Kgw?si=nGzjQj8-TMWKQaIEHiBRjg).  
> Bono, Clayton, Adam C., The Edge, and Mullen, Jr., Larry J. (2017). You're The Best Thing About Me. [Recorded by U2]. On _Songs of Experience (Deluxe Edition)_. [Audio File]. Dublin, Ireland: Island Records.
> 
> **Edit** :  
> Please be aware that I will not identify Steve's mystery man. He is whoever you want him to be, whoever you see when you read this, from Dr. Stephen Strange to Eddie Brock, from Galaga Guy to Sebastian Stan, or simply a random Brooklynite with whom Steve has fallen in love. I am leaving his identity in your hands, dear readers.

It had been a bad day. First, the Avengers had been called out to handle what turned out to be a hostage situation at a bank robbery. They’d failed to save everyone, and no one was happy once they got back to the Tower after their debrief. Fury wasn’t happy that Steve and Tony had gotten into an argument over the comms, and Steve wasn’t happy that Tony hadn’t done what he was supposed to without telling anyone on comms. They were still sniping at each other after the debriefing, all the way to the tower. Tony’s suit had been damaged in the firefight, so he was flying with them in the quinjet.

Once Clint had safely landed the quinjet on the Stark Tower landing pad and everyone had grabbed their gear, they all went off to decompress the way they did best. Clint headed in the general direction of the gym slash target range slash obstacle course, intending to shoot his feelings away, while Natasha joined Bruce in the kitchen. Tony put his ruined suit on a cart and proceeded to drag it to the elevators to work on it in his workshop, taking out his anger on the alloy. Thor followed him, determined to pull Jane out of her sciencing. Steve disappeared after muttering that he needed a shower and was going to be late to his dinner date, and Bucky headed to his room to get a shower before heading out to a bar. Any bar. 

The bar Bucky ended up at a hole in the wall Irish pub in Brooklyn. He never intended to end up to Brooklyn - he just found himself there sometimes - and the Irish pub was dark and quiet. He was sitting at a table near the door when he saw Steve walking down the street. Steve was dressed nicely in khakis and a blue Oxford dress shirt, his hair still damp from his shower, and he was smiling at someone Bucky couldn’t see. 

Bucky watched Steve for a few minutes, until whoever he was meeting came into view. Bucky had long suspected that Steve had a boyfriend or girlfriend that he hadn’t introduced to the Avengers, and the unseen person was probably that person. A tall, thin man stepped into view, his face lighting up when he caught sight of Steve, a charming smile crossing his face. High cheekbones with sparkling blue eyes, he could have been anyone. He was dressed in a slick black suit, with a pale blue shirt, and a dark tie, complete with a gold tie bar. He walked up to Steve and kissed him. Steve wrapped his arms around the unknown man, one hand cradling him gently against his chest while the other tangled in his dark brown hair as they kissed with an edge of desperation. They separated after a few moments, his perfectly coiffed hair mussed from Steve’s fingers and Steve’s lips swollen from his stubble. 

Enhanced hearing allowed Bucky to hear his voice, soft and without much of an accent, as he expressed his delight that Steve had made their dinner date. Steve agreed, mentioning how he got caught up at work and was worried that he wouldn’t have time to get ready. The unknown man smiled, this smile softer, sweeter, more intimate, and commiserated with Steve about how things always seem to spring up at the last minute. Steve slung an arm around his waist and pulled him in against him as they turned in the direction of wherever they were going. Steve kept his hand around the man’s waist for as long as Bucky could see them, and Bucky kept watching, long after they’d stepped out of view. The man had looked familiar, though Bucky knew he hadn’t met him. More than two hours later, they still hadn’t reappeared, so Bucky paid his tab and took the subway back to Manhattan and the Tower. There would be time to talk to Steve about his mystery friend later. 

The next day, Steve didn’t appear in the common area until after 11 AM, well after his usual 6AM run. He looked calm, and reacted to Tony’s teasing about his lateness with only a crook of his lips. Bucky noticed what looked like the remains of a fading love bite against the side of his neck, not quite hidden by the collar of his shirt, and realized that Steve had spent the night with his unknown man. He took the first available opportunity to ask Steve about how he was keeping his boyfriend from them. 

Tony heard and made a few bad jokes about Steve and Steve’s boyfriend, which caused Steve to look disappointed, and sad. After letting Tony have his jokes, Steve looked up and met everyone’s eye. 

“This is why you haven’t met him,” he said. “We talked, and he agreed. And, for future reference, he’s not my boyfriend. He’s my husband.” With that truth bomb, Steve collected his coffee and left the common area.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free put your best guesses, thoughts, comments, or hopes, as to the identity of Steve's mystery man in the comments.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Full of shooting stars brighter as they're vanishing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512595) by [bennettmp339](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennettmp339/pseuds/bennettmp339)




End file.
